Camouflage
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: Kagome is a famous assasin.Sesshoumaru a CSI cop. When the two parties are forced to work as a team, will they be able to tolerate each other and solve the case, or will they be at each others neck because of their differences?
1. Chapter 1

Raven black hair was streaming behind a beautiful young woman as she raced to get her target.

"Bankoutsu, Jankoutsu, ready yourselves!" the young female whispered into her walkie-talkie. 

"Sango, Miroku, stop frenching and get your ass' in gear!"

"Target locked and- Hold! He's going into a building!" Kagome shouted as she jumped down, off the roof and silently padded after her target.

"There she is-Fire!" came a voice as several gunshots were heard.

"I don't think so!" a protective male voice as four more people entered the old ware house.

"Sango, Miroku, Bankoutsu, Jankoutsu, and stand down than fire!" the girl shouted as she dodged every bullet skillfully. She was wearing a green camouflage pants with a black top and a green army sweater. And she went by the name, Kagome.

"Gotcha Cap.!" a young male with long black hair tied in a french braid and beautiful blue eyes shouted as he took out a long knife, before kicking an opposing male in the guts.

The fight didn't last long as the young male with the braid and Kagome killed practically all of the minions, as the other three worked to catch their target. 

"Good work Bank, now where's your sister and the others?" Kagome asked her friend, and only crew member still there.

"Right here Cap!" a slightly younger girl, with the same hair as Bankoutsu.

(Okay, I'm not going to give you any more details as how they look and so on and so forth, if you watch the series, than you should know, if not too bad!)

"And look who we found" Miroku said as he, Sango, and Jankoutsu came in, holding their target, a young man, about Kagome's age (17) with and long dark brown hair, tied into a high ponytail.

"Kouga Ookami, what a displeasure to see you" Bankoutsu growled as he walked in front of Kagome, shielding her from view.

"Bankoutsu Grouwl, how torturous to see your ugly face" the man known as Kouga growled back.

"Take him away, sis" Bankoutsu said as he glared at his old time rival.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as she stretched.

"Nothing, Kags. Hey, what time is it?" Bankoutsu asked s his eyes widened. 

"Oh Shit! We're late!" Kagome shouted as she and Bankoutsu sprinted out the door.   
"Damn, we barely made it to the second period" Bank whispered as he and his Captain silently went into their class.

"Bankoutsu Grouwl, Kagome Higurashi, why are you two late?" the teacher, Miss Kaede said, turning around to face her two students.

"Sorry Miss Kaede! We kinda had errands to run" Bank said as he and his friend took their seats.

"I see...well, do try to be quicker next time" she said as she turned back to the board. 

"Man, close one" Bank whispered as he took out his text book.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Kagome whispered back as she copied down what Kaede wrote.

"Oh, and Guy's, there will be two new kids coming in tomorrow, so be on time" Kaede said.

"Yes, Miss Kaede" both Kags and Bank said together.  
Next Day

"DAMN IT WERE LATE AGAIN!" Kagome shouted as they raced off the scene to get to school.

"Hold it, CSI. We heard gun shots and are here to investigate" a young man said. He had long silver hair and pointed ears. He also had facial markings, consisting of; two magenta stripes across each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead.

(Do I have to say who it is?)

"Don't worry, officers, I'm special agents Gut Grawl and this is my Captain Akiko. The people over there are my co-partner; Sash Houshi, Scar and my sister Sas Grawl" Bank said as he stopped in front of the silver haired inu-youki and his obviously younger half-brother. 

"Oh, thank you and sorry to have hindered you" the younger one said stepping out of the way.

"Indeed, please forgive our trespassing" the elder said as he too stepped out of the way.

"No problem" Kagome said as she grabbed Bankoutsu and ran.

"That...was weird" the younger one said.

"Indeed, little brother. Now, let us go. We are already late for school" the older one said.

"Oh, Shit! See, that's why I hate it when you drag me to damned things like this...hey, are you listening! Sesshoumaru!" the younger boy growled.

"Shut up and move Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Higurashi, Grouwl! You're late!" Miss Kaede growled as the two teens rushed into class.

"Sorry, Miss Kaede! We...got held up" Kagome said as she and Bank took their seats.

"Well, you two consider your selves lucky that the new kids haven't arrived yet" Kaede said as she turned and wrote on the board when the door opened again, this time revealing the two CSI cops.

"Ah, you must be the Taisho's. Welcome to our school. Please, take your seats so that I may go on with the lesson" Kaede said, way friendlier to them.

"Oh, Shit...are they who I think they are?" Bankotsu whispered as he leaned over to Kagome.

"Yup!" Kagome answered. 

"So...that means...?"

"Yup! We are in some DEEP Shit!" Kagome answered as she groaned and hit her head.

"Damn!" Bankoutsu whispered under his breath as he cursed some more-and quite colorfully may I add...- also under his breath. 

"Hey, Bank! Gome! What's up? You two looked pooped!" Jankoutsu shouted gleefully as she pranced around the halls. 

"Uhhhhh, please...Don't ask" Kagome grumbled as she plopped down on a bench. It was lunch time in Shikon High, and Bankoutsu and Kagome had been hiding and running; trying to dodge a confrontation with the CSI cops.

"Why, what happened?" Sango asked curiously.

"She said "Don't ask" Sango!" Bankoutsu growled as he plopped down beside her. 

"Sorry!" Sango grumbled as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"We got new guy's today," Kagome started slowly "Now usually we wouldn't mind this, but it just so happens to be...that those two new kids...are CSI cops!" Kagome stated as she closed her eyes.

"Ouch...but I don't get it, it's not like you had an earlier confrontation or something" Jankoutsu giggled as she sat beside Kagome.

"That's just it, sis. We Did have an earlier confrontation" Bankoutsu groaned as he remembered talking to the cops earlier that morning. 

"And that is why you guy's have some explaining to do" came an uncomfertably cold voice. 

"So, let me get this straight, you guy' are CSI assassins, working for the government. You get paid to kill or capture a couple people and keep up an ordinary life?" the younger CSI cop asked.

"YES! Now can we please go!" Kagome growled exasperated, as she sat in an empty room, along with her gang.

"Not until you tell us each of your name's and sate where you live so that we can keep an eye on you...wouldn't want you to go around lying to us, now do we" the older one stated.

"grrrr Fine. I'm Higurashi Kagome, leader of the Shadow Falcons. This is half of my group, Bankoutsu Grawl-second in command-, Jankoutsu Grawl, Sango Taij-second sniper-, Miroku Mo-disguise-, and the others are: Rin and Shippo Fox-the brains twins, they do all of the planning and stuff" Kagome stated flatly as she stood, pointing to each present team member during their introduction.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho. And this-Hits drooling brother over the head is my little brother, Inuyasha" The elder (Obviously --...anyone who hadn't figured that out is a total idiot...no offense...) brother stated.

"Pleased to meet you, now if you'll excuse us, we gotta go meet the others-which are more than just my team-" Kagome said as she and her team walked out of the empty room. 

"Yo, Gome! What took you guy's so long!" Shippo asked as he and Rin came into view.

"Huh, just a little confrontation with a couple of people...Why?" Kagome said nervously, feeling the stares of the CSI cop's on her back.

"Oh, just asking..." Shippo frowned at his best friend's strange behavior.

"What are you, a cop!" Bankoutsu growled as he stepped in.

"What the hell is wrong with you guy's!" Rin defended as she stepped in.

"Nothing, sis. Just a little on edge today, that's all" Kagome stated as she calmly went over and hugged her "little sister." 

"Yeah, well it's scaring me" Rin whispered as she hugged her friend right back.

"I know, sis, I know" Kagome comforted as she sat down.


	2. Poll

Well, I've been getting tons of reviews so I think I'll let you guys decide where my stories are going…so here are some options for this one….

Kagome and Sesshoumaru are pulled out of school to get an assignment, then after school meet up with the rest of the gang and have to start solving something

Sesshoumaru's father dies and Kagome is blamed, but she tries to prove him wrong….and Inu helps prove her innocent and it becomes a Kag/Inu pairing…

Or something like the first one…and you decide who the victim is in both 1 and 3!


End file.
